In the semiconductor device manufacturing process, photoresist patterns are formed through photoresist application, pre-baking, exposure, post-baking, and resist development processes.
In recent years, along with the advancement of high integration of the semiconductor devices, there is an increasing demand for reducing the size of the above photoresist patterns, and a method for forming a reversal mask pattern as a pattern forming method aiming at high-precision size control and a resin composition for pattern reversal for use in forming the reversal mask pattern are developed (Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).